


What The Hell

by Peter164



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a senior in high school. And that means he's questioning a lot of himself. Should he be nicer to people? What would happen to his brother when he left for college? Would he even go to college? But above all, the biggest question in his mind was why that guy looked so cute.</p><p>Sam was the baby of the tiny family. However, he was high above average, or below, depending. That meant his questioning phase was long gone. He was a nice person. He depended on his big brother. He wanted to go to Stanford. And he definitely not straight. The only problem with his life was what his dad had left him with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started season 6, so don't blame me If I get something wrong. I don't think it'll be a problem as it isn't in the same time line, but I'll put this in, just in case. 
> 
> Also, I don't actually know if Gabriel is younger than Cas, but I think he's older. For the sake of this fic, he is.

Sam was just starting High School. As always, Bobby left the fussing to Dean. He gave Sam as much advice as he could while he drove to the school. 

"If anyone picks on you then just walk away and let me know. I'll take care of them. And don't be afraid to ask questions, I'm sure you won't need to, but just in case. You have both of our phone numbers right? If there are any change of plans tell one of us so we don't worry," He kept going on and on about all the safety measures to take involving everything from bullies, to mean teachers, to the cafeteria food. He parked the car and let him out. 

Dean, walked him up to the front doors where a student from the sophomore group helped him find his first class. The older brother had allowed his eyes to wander for just a minute to stare at the most attractive guy in school, bested only, in his opinion, the Winchester himself. He sure had been hit by puberty hard. His thick, heavy glasses were replaced by contacts and his braces were long gone. His jaw was accentuated by the light layer of scruff across his face when he didn't shave for a while. His blue eyes contrasted perfectly with his thick dark hair. 

From the little bit he had absorbed, Dean managed to piece together quite a bit. His name was Castiel, he came from a pretty decent sized family, his dad was gone most of the time, they were extremely religious and rejected anything they deemed 'unholy'. They also seemed to hate both Cas, and his younger brother, for reasons still unknown. He didn't seem to have a real firm grip on pop culture, or modern society at all really. 

As he went through classes, he noticed the angelic creature in nearly every class, only missing from his PE class, that was to be expected though. He had seen Cas carrying a big black instrument case, band kids never had to take PE, the marching band counted for that. 

He had no idea what he was supposed to do with his math homework, what pages was he supposed to do. Thank God it wasn't due tomorrow, he could ask someone. He'd been too distracted, staring at the beautiful curve of Cas's back. 

He got Sam from his last class, marveling at how little everyone looked. Surely he couldn't have been that small in 9th grade. Surprisingly, he saw Castiel standing next to the door. He looked equally surprised. 

"Hey, uhm," He seemed at a loss of words. "What are you doing outside a freshman class?" 

"I'm getting my brother, the halls are torturous when everyone is older than you. What about you?" He asked, his heart fluttered. 

"Same, but I can't say I know what you mean, I'm the second youngest so I always had someone get me." He smiled slightly. 

"If you don't mind, I got distracted in math, and I know you're in my class, any idea what the homework is? I don't want to copy, but just knowing what it is." Dean asked, now he didn't have to ask tomorrow. 

"Yeah." He got out a paper and wrote down the homework assignment, handing it to the slightly taller boy. 

"Thanks."

"No problem. Actually, you probably don't remember, but in eighth grade you got some bullies to leave me alone and I never got the chance to thank you." He smiled warmly. "I'd probably end up being dead if you hadn't."

"Well it's good I did then." Dean couldn't imagine what life without Cas would be like, even if they had only just had a proper conversation. The students filed out and they found their brothers. The funny thing about the conversation was that Dean did remember, he remembered every detail. 

~*~

'What the hell is wrong with me?" Dean thought as he threw his bag on his bad. 'I'm not gay. Why am I so obsessed with this guy. Even if I was gay, he's like super-Christian, he couldn't dream of being attracted to other guys.' 

He buried his face in his hands as he fell backword on his bed. Someone knocked on his door. He looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. 

 

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, he seemed nervous. "I would ask Bobby, but he doesn't seem to know a lot about it."

"Come on in Sammy." He patted the spot next him on the bed. He sat down and started playing with the hem on his shirt. "What's eating you."

"Well, I met someone today." He said. A light blush dusted his cheeks. 

"You like someone, don't you?" Dean couldn't help but smile. Sam nodded. 

"I think so. But I don't know if they're an okay person to like." He said nervously. 

"Explain." He urged his brother on. 

"Well, they didn't listen at all and they were kind of snappy. Like in Harry Potter when he tells Snape not to call him sir. Anyway, they aren't very nice and they just sort of cause trouble." He described. 

"So, he's a cocky bastard that doesn't like rules?" Dean asked, pretty sure of himself. 

"How did you know it was a he?" He blushed deeper. 

"You didn't use pronouns." He shrugged. 

"I thought you wouldn't notice. But, I came in to ask you what to do." Sam said, he did seem surprised that Dean didn't care it was a he. "See, I think he likes me to. Normally I would think I was imagining things, but this time I don't think I am." Dean raised an eyebrow, "He was eating a lollipop and he made eye contact and he smiled and winked at me."

"He likes you. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out soon." Dean said. 

"What do I do if he does?" He seemed very worried about it. 

"Go with your gut, it's almost always right. You're brain won't work right anyway." Dean patted his shoulder. "Now go and get some Sammy." 

~*~

Cas and Gabe walked together. He was in the older half of his class. Gabe had been out of the closet for 2 years now. 

"There was a kid at school today." He said, "He looked like a moose, but a very cute moose, make all the boy moose go waahh."

Cas had no idea how a moose could be cute, but he just went along with it. 

"I think I'll ask him out on Friday." He sounded very matter of fact. 

"Mom won't be happy about that." Cas pointed out. 

"You think I care about her opinion? Because if you do, then try using that empty head of yours. I wouldn't have told her if I cared." His head was always held high. 

"Fine, take the moose out. Just don't do anything serious, or we'll both be in trouble." Cas told his younger brother. 

"Aw, and I was oh so hoping to shove my thick cock up his tight little ass on the first date." He said jokingly, Castiel looked at him angrily, "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" 

"No funny business." He scolded. 

"Wasn't planning on it. Maybe take him to a movie or something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of eighth grade

Dean had always been a ladies man. Even in middle school. That was before his Dad died. He was walking around in the halls after school. They were mostly empty and was a bit surprised to see a very dorky looking kid being pushed around. A locker was open and they were trying to force him in. 

"Hey!" He yelled at the bullies, "Put him down." 

They laughed and pushed the kid in, promptly slamming the door. 

"He hasn't done anything has he?" He asked them. 

"It's more the fact he exists." The biggest one said, one of his minions kicked the metal door, he could only imagine the horrible noise inside. Dean rolled his eyes and pinched a spot on his shoulder, making him collapse. The others widened their eyes and quickly ran off. 

"You okay?" He asked the boy inside the locker. He heard a faint 'yeah', "Need me to get you out?" 

"If you would. The combination is 9-13-5." He said. Dean quickly turned the nob and popped the locker open. 

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said, smiling. 

"Castiel." The boy had heavy glasses and braces. His hair was messy and fell in his bright eyes, he looked to skinny to hold himself up. 

"Well Cas, if they give you anymore trouble give them a little reminder of me and that should get them away." He smiled and heard the bell ring, "Crap, I have to go get Sammy. Nice meeting you."

He ran off, leaving Cas unable to thank his savior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Dean's questions is almost answered, but isn't. Meanwhile, Sam goes on his first date with Gabe.

It had been a full week of confusion for Dean. He didn't know what he was feeling for Castiel at the moment. And Sam was going on his first date tonight. Gabe was taking him to see a movie. Now that it was here he wasn't sure he should let Sam leave. They had gotten home a while ago and Sam didn't know what to wear. He made Dean help him. 

"Dean what do I do if I mess something up?" He asked. His hands shook from the nerves. Dean had brought up the tea he liked and he was gulping it down like his life depended on it. 

"Calm down Sammy. I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are. Actually, from what you've told me he seems above nerves. If he was anyone else, he'd be just as nervous. Someone knocked on the door downstairs. Sam panicked and Dean had to make him sit and drink his tea while he answered the door. 

A boy only a little shorter than he was stood there. That worried him, Sam had yet to go into his full height yet. He had a lollipop in his mouth and was dressed nicely, but casually. He took the sucker from his mouth, 

"I'm assuming you're moose's older brother. I'm Gabriel." He stuck out his free hand, Dean shook it, amazed by the confidence radiating from him. 

"If by moose you mean Sam, then he'll be down in a minute." He looked, shocked, at the guy who would be taking out his baby brother. 

"If you're worried, I'm not eating this to be seductive." He gestured to his lollipop, "I just have a weirdly strong sweet tooth."

Dean was still slightly worried. Sam walked up behind him and Gabe's eyes immediately fell to his face. The younger of the two smiled anxiously. 

"Ready to go?" He smiled back. Sam nodded. They walked out the door together. Dean saw his brother's hand slip into the other boy's as they walked away. 

Now he had to get ready for Cas, who was coming over to work on a project. Maybe it would help him sort things out in his brain. 

~*~

They sat on Dean's bed together, most of the mess had been shoved under it in attempts to get in clean for Castiel. They were figuring out what to do for the science project. Their teacher had paired them up and made it mandatory to participate in the science fair. Cas had seemed very uncomfortable sitting here. Suddenly he set his pencil down and looked Dean right in the eyes. 

"I can't pretend any more Dean." He said. "You still don't know why my family hates me do you?" Dean shook his head, "Because I'm gay, and I really, really like you. And I don't want you to hate me too. I wish I was like my brother and have all the confidence in the world." Dean was shocked into silence at the sudden confession. "Say something! It's agonizing waiting for a response."

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to say." He thought about how much he wanted to grab his hands and kiss all over them, onto his neck and face. 

"Neither do I." He sounded sad. 

"I don't know what to say because I don't know what I'm thinking." He clarified.

"What do you mean?" He looked up. 

"I mean, that I think you're really attractive, and I really like you to, but I don't know how much I like you." He said, lightly touching Cas's hand, who now suddenly looked very hopeful. "How did you find out?" 

"Gabe made me play spin the bottle. That was an experience that's not easily forgotten, and not in a good way." He shivered a little. 

"Can you help me figure it out?" Dean lifted his hand up with Castiel's, holding their fingers together and pressing their palms together. Cas nodded, but just before he could lean in Dean dropped their hands. Bobby opened the door and wheeled in. 'Cock block.' Dean thought. 

"Just coming in to check on you boys. Need anything while I'm up here. You know that lift is impossible to use." He said, Dean smiled and said they were fine and he could get them whatever they needed. 

Cas looked back at their paper with a list of ideas written on it, "So if we do the liquid density experiment, we'll need a lot of dish soap, but if we build a miniature tree house, we'll need to figure out how to build the tree."

"I think we should go with the density. It's prettier." He said with a gulp. He'd almost kissed Cas. He'd almost felt his lips, found out if he tasted like he smelled, like cinnamon and watermelon. 

~*~

As Sam walked out the door, he could feel Gabe's fingers brush his own, he took the hint and very carefully, placed his hand into Gabe's. They walked to a little theater and picked out the movie. He was constantly whispering jokes into Sam's ear. 

After the movie, Gabe took him out to ice cream. They talked about the movie and Sam laughed a lot. He liked that Gabe could make him laugh. 

"You should laugh more." Gabe said, "It's cute." Sam blushed. 

The best part about the night was the walk home. Gabe had walked up to the front door with him. 

"I had fun tonight." He said a bit awkwardly. Sam nodded, in agreement. "We should do it again sometime. I'll see you at school." He bent down and lightly pecked his cheek. "Well, uh, bye."

"Bye." Sam was blushing bright red, but a huge grin spred across his face. 

~*~

He walked into the house, covering his face with his hands. He giggled like a maniac. 

"I take it it went well?" Dean asked. 

"You have no idea." And Sam shared every single detail but left out the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decide it's high time to meet outside of school.

"You know, I think we should go out sometime." Dean said, Cas looked absolutely terrified at the request, "Not like a date. Just as friends, to get out of school."

"Oh, yeah that sounds alright." He was now a lot calmer. They had been standing outside Sam's last class again, they'd met up here almost every day and had really started enjoying it. 

"Tonight maybe, I can pick you up. I have my dad's old car." He suggested, Cas nodded. 

~*~

It had been great, other than the door. Dean had been greeted with a quite attractive girl with dyed red hair. She yelled up the stairs for Castiel to get his gay butt down here, he had a stupid boy for him. 'Well that explains a lot.' Dean thought to himself. Gabriel was standing not far away, he didn't even have to shove past her, the redhead had backed away before she could be touched, she acted like he had some horrible contagious disease. 

"Hello, Dean. How's Moose?" This time he had a Snickers bar in his hands. 

"Sam's fine. He really likes you. You better like him just as much, or more. If you're just messing with him, I swear I'll kill you in your sleep." Dean said to him. 

"Dude, you need to relax a little. I might like practical jokes, but I know what's off limits." He smirked as he heard footsteps. "Looks like your date is here, even though he claims it isn't a date. I know better."

"Gabriel, please go and eat your heartattacks." Cas told his brother, who winked and walked away. 

"Nice family you got there." Dean said sarcastically. 

"You don't have any idea. I think they believe they can catch gay." He walked outside and closed the door behind him, not realizing how close that would make them. He blushed furiously and all Dean could think about was how cute he looked. He could feel himself leaning forward. Then he heard the redhead girl yell at them to save it for hell.

"We should go now." He said gesturing to his car, Cas nodded. Dear God he looked good in that raggedy coat. He drove them to a little record shop where Dean found several new albums he wanted and bought 2 of them. One from Blue Öyster Cult and another Led Zeppelin. 

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked while he watched him look around. 

"I never really pay attention. Although, Gabe does have some songs I like." He said, recalling a few. Honestly he would rather read than listen to music. 

"Hit me." Dean said. 

"With what?" Cas asked, making Dean laugh. 

"I meant, tell me about them." He was still smiling. 

"Well there's one about angels and nightmares I find appealing. And another one that tells about a man and his son being beautiful. And then another one about poison." He listed off, obviously lacking in musical knowledge. 

"Okay, then. So the first sounds like I Miss You by Blink 182. Second and third I have no idea." He said. 

"Well the last one I mentioned I think is about a person being toxic." Cas tried to help, "And the other one sounds kind of old, but I think I heard it in a childrens' movie."

"Lets focus on the toxic one." Dean said, "So does it talk about the taste of lips?" Cas nodded, "It's called Toxic, it's sung by Brittany Spears."

"It doesn't sound like a Brittany. It sounds like an Alex." He seemed to be slightly daydreaming. 

"Static Lullaby?" Dean asked, Cas nodded again, "Let's leave the last one alone okay?" 

"Okay." He smiled a little. Dean wanted to make him smile more. 

Now, they were standing on the edge of a dock over a lake and skipping stones. Cas had taken his coat off and was now in his tshirt and jeans. So far, he held the record with five skips. 

Dean was just beginning to feel like he was sure about something, he was not straight. Whether he was gay, or bi, or pan, or some other thing, he had yet to figure out. At least not straight meant Cas wasn't off limits any more. 

It was nice outside. Cas wasn't skipping stones anymore, but was sitting down with his pants rolled up and his feet in the water. Dean decided to sit with him. 

"I think I've almost figured it out." He said quietly. Cas looked up at him, fearfully hopeful. "I think I really like you too Cas." He whispered into his angel's ear, who's face looked like it was about to split open. They started leaning in for a kiss, but a rarely seen fish jumped out of the water and splashed them. 

~*~

Another week later, Gabe and Sam had been out together another few times and we're about to make it official. While Cas and Dean had just barely acknowledged they were in a real relationship and it was still really awkward for both of them. Often, Cas would come over when his siblings were too much, on one such occasion he dropped a pretty big bomb. 

"My dad's coming home next week and begged me to invite you to dinner. He wants Gabriel to bring Sam aswell." He said, they still sat on opposite sides of the bed. 

"Great, can't wait for more criticism from your family." Dean said sarcastically. Cas was just starting to get a grasp on it. 

"Actually, he's quite accepting. He thinks it's a pile of junk that the Bible says homosexuals are sins that should be punished. He thinks that if God really thought that, then he isn't worth believing in. He even promised to send the rest of the family out so it's just the five of us." Cas explained, "He's only here for a little while, and he would be devastated if you didn't come. I know it's a lot so soon, but would you please come?" 

"I can't say no to you, especially if there's pie. I can't say no to pie either." Dean smiled at the thought of his pie. "Besides, Sammy will agree in a heartbeat and I have to make sure he's alright." 

"Thank you Dean." He smiled and threw his arms around his neck. His knees were still on the other side of the bed, making quite the akward position, which was perfect timing for Bobby to come in. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" He yelled at them. Dean sort of forgot to tell Bobby. Cas quickly let go and sat on his feet. 

"He was hugging me. See, it may have slipped my mind to tell you that I have a boyfriend now." He said. 

"Well it's about time, if your dad was alive he'd have owed me 10 bucks." He said, "And if you are together, why are you so far away from each other. When I was your age I couldn't keep my hands off of anyone, and you don't have much restraint, Dean."

"You were betting on me getting a boyfriend?" He asked. 

"He thought you'd wait until after high school." Bobby wheeled away. 

"He has a point. Why are we so far away?" Cas asked. Dean smiled and gestured over to his lap, where the shorter of the two placed himself between his new boyfriends legs. "This is nice." 

"It is. Why didn't we do this before?" He nuzzled his nose in Castiel's hair. They sat like that for a very long while, until Dean piped up a suggestion. "You should stay the night."

"But, we have school tomorrow." He protested. 

"And your point is?"

"Well, I don't have anything to wear to school, and I don't have a toothbrush, or pajamas, or-"

"We have whatever you need, kay? And I know you don't want to go home, so why not stay?" Dean seemed to have pulled Cas over. 

"I guess, but only one night." He said solidly. Dean nodded and nuzzled his face deeper into his hair. Both were very excited, and they let Gabe stay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Castiel likes in the order he lists are, 
> 
> I Miss You-Blink  
> Beautiful Boy-John Lennan  
> Toxic-Static Lullaby


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger boys are getting closer by the minute, which Dean isn't sure he likes. The older boys, are having more awkward moments, and still figuring things out. Everyone thinks the roles should be switched. We find out about Castiel's twin brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like soulless Sam. I shouldn't, but he's really funny. I still want him to get his soul back, but I wouldn't mind if he stayed the way he was after they did it. I'm a horrible human being.

Cas was very annoying to sleep with in Dean's opinion. He was very fidgety, making him reminded not to elbow Dean in the ribs and not to steal blankets and Dean had to pull them back, when he told Cas not the hog them, he just splayed himself over Dean, like a doll, his legs resting on the wall and his arms dangling off the edge of the bed. 

"Better?" He asked sleepily.

"Just, give me some of the blankets." Dean pushed him off. Despite all the trouble, both had the best sleep they had had in a very long time. In the morning, Dean woke up first. He gently woke Cas up, and in return got a hard shove off the bed and the other boy rolling onto his other side. Sam ran into his room, panicking because of the loud thud and Dean's groans. "I'm fine Sammy, Cas pushed me off the bed."

"He's never fun to sleep with." Gabe said, suddenly behind Sam. "I always have to share a bed with him when we go to Aunt Bessie's. It's terrible."

Once they got Cas up, they all went down for breakfast. Gabe put way too much sugar on his cheerios and actually put whipped cream on toast. No one but Cas knew quite what to make of it. The rest of them stuck with pretty normal things, eggs, buttered toast, bacon. Sam and Gabe both had their hands at suspicious angles under the table, making it look like they were holding the other's. 

Cas ended up in one of Dean's old AC/DC t-shirts and the jeans he wore yesterday. They all rode together in the Impala, like they were already a family. When they parted ways, Dean almost thought he saw Gabe kiss Sam's cheek before leaving. 

~*~

Cas and Dean had finished their project, as it was pretty simple, so they had a free period together. They laughed and joked and got on the topic of Cas's band class. He played the saxophone and was going to play Thunderstruck for the band concert. He also played violin for Orchestra and for that concert they were playing Bohemian Rhapsody. It was pretty normal to have similar songs as it was taught by the same person.

Dean thought he would have to sneak into his class one day, he also could go to a concert, but where was the fun in that. Besides, that was all rehearsed, he wanted to hear the natural sound. 

They were walking down the hall to their brothers' class when they noticed all the posters for the back to school dance. Dean already knew who he would take, the problem was asking him. He had a small idea of who Sam would go with. 

"So, Cas. When exactly am I meeting your dad, that you claim is less of an ass than the rest of your family." Dean had found himself hating them more and more.

"Sunday at 5:30, unless it doesn't work for you guys." He looked up.

"Should be fine, long as Sam isn't out with Gabe, doing who know what." Dean said, quite annoyed with his boyfriend's little brother.

"And, Misha will be there." Cas looked almost apologetic.

"Who's Misha?" Dean couldn't imagine what kind of thing would be called Misha. 

"I kind of have a twin brother. You see he's a bit odd, so our parents decided to just sort of let him do whatever he wants, because no one quite knows what he does and he wanted to do homeschool. Which is why you haven't seen him and I figured, it'd be better not to tell you." Cas said. 

"He must be really bad if you can't tell me."

"Once we got ice cream and he walked up to every single person and liked their ice cream cones. He used to intern at the police station and he would steal their badges and he made a mobile out of them, it's hanging in our room. He got arrested because he was reading on top of a bank, his claim was that he needed better lighting." He listed off, he looked like he was going to keep going too.

"I think I get it." Dean stopped him. He almost couldn't wait for dinner, and at the same time he dreaded it more than anything.

They had reached their brothers' classroom and obviously, Gabe just told Sam about meeting his dad. They of course had been together for almost a month now and Sam was thrilled. He had practically thrown himself onto Gabe with excitment. 

"Someone's out." Cas said. Dean had barely processed the fact that he had made a joke.

"Three guesses who." He looked into the class and watched his brother's eyes light up like fireworks while they talked about it. At least he was happy, that's all that mattered to Dean. If this tricky, mischievous, flirtatious, kind of a jerk guy made Sammy happy, well then, Dean was gonna suck it up and let him into the family. 

"I've never seen Gabriel smile like that before. He's been in plenty of relationships before, but never has he smiled at them like he smiles at Sam." Cas seemed confused. "And normally he can't keep his hands off, he still can't actually, but not like normal. He's never just held their hand like that or just stared at them. He always been the type to slam them against a wall and bite them, now I don't think they've even touched each other's lips. He must really like your brother."

Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe Sam's first would be his forever. Of course, that was all just assumptions. There was no definite way to know if they were going to stay together. A lot of factors went into always, they could get tired of each other, lose their feelings, maybe one of them would cheat, even if they stayed alive. It was morbid, but it was a factor. Dean was hoping for all the things to work out, so Sam would never know heartbreak, his first crush would marry him and they would buy a house together and dance together in the kitchen in their pajamas at 3 in the morning after they unpack the last box, maybe even adopt a few kids if they wanted to. That's what Dean hoped for. Of course that was all just maybes. 

They walked out of the classroom together, hand in hand. Gabe clung to Sam like if he let go, he would disappear. Dean couldn't help, but think it was cute. 

"Dean, can Gabe come back with us? He won't be any trouble." Sam begged, he had let go of his boyfriend's hand when Dean came into his view. 

"Why?" He asked, "Oh and I don't know why you let got of him. I saw you in class and it was adorable. So please don't stop because of me."

Sam turned a light shade of pink and Gabe had taken the opportunity to lace their fingers together, "Oh. I don't want you to freak out."

"I am. I'm just telling myself that your happy. It keeps me calm." He smiled at the two younger boys. "And I ask again, why is Gabe coming over?" 

"Because I wanted to show him Harry Potter." Sam smiled. Gabe wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, he kept staring at him like a prince who found his Princess.

"And this couldn't wait until the weekend?" Dean joked, he already knew why it couldn't. It hadn't been a month and he was already getting the look. 

"Well I guess it could, but I don't really want it to." He squeezed Gabe's hand. 

"Fine, Sam you know where the car is." He shooed them away. "It's alright with you Cas?" 

"Of course it is. As long as they don't get into any trouble, I don't care." He shrugged. "And I know you'll invite me, but I have to get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit more Sabriel than Destiel, but I mean come on, their adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is nervous about dinner and Sam takes a sick day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just getting over my own sickness, my head is still stuffed up. So it's pretty lucky I decided to make Sam sick, so I can push my disease onto someone else.

When Gabe came over, they immediately went to the couch. Sam had gotten the DVD set of Harry Potter for Christmas a while ago and he went to put the first one in. They sat together on the couch, Sam sitting between his boyfriends legs. He leaned back and Gabe had wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and was resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. 

Dean had made them popcorn and proceeded to go upstairs to do homework. He wasn't too worried about them downstairs, Bobby was down there and Sam would never let anything get to far with him nearby. His math was giving him a headache so he decided to turn on his music and think about Cas. He still wasnt quite sure what their relationship was. He told Bobby they were together, but were they anything more than friends with a mutual attraction? He was meeting his dad, that had to count for something. 

Now his mind wandered to the dinner. Today was Wednesday, that left him with 4 days to figure out what they were. He checked the time, 4:06. He could call Cas. Orchestra should be over now. He sent a text, just in case. Not long after, he got a reply saying it was fine to call. 

"I was just sitting up in my room, wondering. What are we exactly?" He laid on his bed. 

"If you're talking about our relationship, I'm not actually sure. Definitely more than friends." Cas was probably walking out of the school, "I don't think we can really say we're a couple yet."

"Well, do you want to go out sometime? We can make it official?" He smiled at the thought of taking his angel out. 

"Like a date?" He sounded nervous, like he didn't know if he liked the idea.

"Sure. You wanna go out on a date with me Castiel?" Dean put a hand under his head. 

"I'd love to, but if we could keep it so it's just bonding time for us. I'd feel more comfortable with that." He said, Dean didnt understand why he asked, but didn't question it. 

"Of course, Cas." He bit his lip gently. 

"I have to go, Dean. My older brother is picking me up and he'd leave me here if he found out I had a date." Cas said, he sounded happy though.

Dean went downstairs to check on the boys and was welcomed with something very unlike what he left from. Gabe was upside down with his head hanging off the front and his feet flung over the back. Sam was sitting normally. Other than his knees pulled up so he was in a little ball in the corner. When he saw Dean, he shrugged and went back to the movie. 

"Can blondie get any gayer? Like seriously, he's already in love with Harry, he's bleach blonde, and he got all pure when he wouldn't shake his hand." Gabe criticized. 

"Wait until you see his dad." Sam assured him. 

"Oh god. I'm not sure I want to know. I, myself, am gay, and I cannot take the gayness in just blondie. If his dad is anything like this, I think I'll die in an explosion of rainbows." He seemed amazed at the fact 'blondie' wasn't flirting with Potter more obviously.

~*~

At around 10:30, Dean went downstairs to check on the boys again, Bobby had gone to bed. They had again changed positions, laying down on the couch, with Sam sprawled across Gabe, using his stomach as a pillow. They were just finishing the last movie, or Gabe was. Sam was asleep. 

"I can carry him to his room." Dean told the younger boy. 

"No, I can. I'm sure I can manage his moose weight." Gabe smiled. 

"Okay then. His bed's available, if not you have a couch, a floor, and a freezing guest room." Dean decided he should go to bed, he had school in the morning. 

"Thank you. I'll let you know if I need anything?" He asked, Dean nodded.

~*~

Dean woke up for school and went downstairs. Sam wasn't on the couch, so Gabe must've stayed true to his word. He got out things for breakfast and went back upstairs to wake up his brother. 

Gabe and Sam had a lot of room, as Sammy had gotten the bigger bed. He was a little bit of a princess. He shook his brother awake, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Ow, my head hurts." He groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his temples. He sounded really sick. He sneezed. 

"Are you doing alright?" Dean asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't ever get sick."

"Im not sick, I'm fine." He tried getting out of bed, but soon fell back onto the bed. 

"I don't think you're fine." Dean said, matter of factly. Sammy kept trying to stand up and failing. "You're not allowed to go to school today. I'll make you some toast, stay in bed. While I'm gone wake up R."

"R?" 

"You didn't watch the zombie chick flick?" He sounded pleasantly surprised. "R is the zombie. You can be blondie." He left to make Sam toast. 

When he came back, Gabe was awake and fussing over his boyfriend. 

"Get ready for school Gabe, I can drive you there or you can walk. I'm staying home to take care of my brother." Dean told him, Sam was too busy alternately eating and sneezing to notice the conversation. 

"No way." He snapped back, shocking Dean, "For one thing, I want to make sure he's okay just as much as you do. Two, I actually know what to do believe it or not. And three, Cas can barely survive the weekend without seeing you, I can't imagine if he had to go an entire school day not knowing where you are."

"What do you mean he can barely survive the weekend?" Dean was very suddenly aware of how much he had affected him. 

"He gets all funny. He normally doesn't get along with the family, but when he doesn't see you he gets downright temperamental. Just last week he got into a full fledged fight with Michael. He was even making up swear words, assbutt was easily the best. And he gets really emotional about everything, and he can't sit still for more than 20 minutes, need I go on?"

"No, I'm good. You're sure I'm the reason?" He asked, he'd never seen Cas get mildly upset before, much less inventing his own swear words. 

"Sometimes I steal his sketchbooks, and believe me, if you flip through those things, you would know." Gabe told him, like he was remembering hearing his parents in the bedroom when he was little. 

~*~

Dean followed Cas around all day, after he had explained the situation with the younger boys. He almost didn't want to send him home and turn him into the thing that Gabe described. In science today they had a substitute, and whenever they had a sub, they got Mythbusters. Today was one of the magical days that they didn't even have a worksheet for it. Dean thanked the stars the sub used it more as background noise so he could talk to his angel. 

"So, about our date." Dean was nervous about talking about it, "Does tomorrow work? It's a Friday and yeah, just seemed like a good day."

"Its perfect." Cas smiled. It didn't seem like he could stop. 

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up? Around 6?" Dean asked, more than told. Castiel nodded. "Might I ask why you specified bonding time only?" 

"Comfort I guess. It's scary thinking about doing anything really when I don't even know why you live with Bobby. He's obviously not your father, so what happened to him, and your mother too. And, well I want to know you." He explained. "You need to tell me at some point."

Dean just wondered how far he could go without making his boyfriend (?) uncomfortable. Hopefully, he could at least hold his hand, or hug him goodbye. 

Dean drove Cas home. He was introduced to all his favorite bands. The shorter boy seemed to like them at least a little. 

~*~

First thing he did when he walked in the door was go upstairs and check on Sam. Gabriel had seemed to be a pretty good nurse. They were currently sitting in bed and reading to each other, ignoring Sam's sick voice. 

"Hey. How'd you two do?" Dean asked. 

"Awesome." Sam sneezed into a tissue. "Well, as awesome as we can when I'm all stuffed up. We were going to finish Harry Potter when you got home."

"Alright then. Need help getting downstairs?" Dean asked, Sam shook his head. "Okay, let me know if you need me, I'll be here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are on their first date and Cas has a small breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, season 7 seems like fun. Just watched the first episode and that was a roller-coaster of emotion. And it's now 3 in the morning.

It was almost time for Dean to go. And now it was Sammy's turn to calm him down. Nirvana was playing loudly through the speakers as Dean paced the room, he was shaking and couldn't breathe. 

"Why are you freaking out?" Sam asked, confused, "How many dates have you ever even been on?" 

"Lost count." Dean was stuffing his face with Oreos, "But, I've never been with a guy before. It's like starting over, from the beginning. I feel like I'm 15 again, no offense." 

"None taken, maybe because I'm not 15 yet." They paused and started laughing. They didn't even know why. "Crap, you have to go! You'll be late!" 

The package of cookies was ripped out of his hands and he was pushed downstairs and out the door. He climbed into his car and took a deep breathe. He turned the key and the CD Sam had made him for his birthday started pouring out of the speakers. He always kept it in the Impala. 

~*~

He had knocked on the front door, expecting a string of slurs that didn't come. Instead he got a smiling face of a middle aged man. He had a trimed beard and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He assumed this was Castiel's father, but he looked far from the part. 

"You must be Dean. I'm Grahm." He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled in a way much like Cas. "He'll be down in just a minute. Are you planning on visiting again on Sunday?" 

"That's the plan." 

"What are your's for tonight? Just curious?" He seemed like a very loving man. 

"Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far. I'm sort of making it up as I go along." Dean really hadn't thought this far ahead, now it seemed silly. 

"I remember thinking that most nights I took Marie out, still do most of the time actually. That's how you know they're a keeper." Just then, Cas ran down the stairs. 

"Hi Dean." His big blue eyes shone almost violently. "I'll be home tonight, Father."

"Have fun, and be home by 11." Grahm smiled at his son. They got in the car. The end of a Blink song was playing quietly through the speakers. 

"Seems like a fun guy." Dean said. 

"He's just a fangirl. I swear he has an OTP for every single child he has." They laughed and the song changed to MCR, one of the artists that Sam picked out. "I like this song." 

"That's unexpected." Dean shrugged it off, "So what should we do? I know of a little night café we could go to, if you already ate."

"That sounds fun. Then I can learn about you." He smiled and they drove. 

~*~

They sat at a small table together, sipping at warm drinks. Most of the conversation was about Dean, his self-esteem issues, his need to care for Sam, and his car of course. 

"So, about your parents. What happened?" Cas asked. 

"Well, when I was four we got a gas leak or something and the house caught fire. I can remember my dad handing me Sam and telling me to run outside. He ran back inside for my mom, and he barely made it himself. She didn't." Dean whispered the last sentence. "We moved around a lot after that, until we settled here with my dad's college buddy, Bobby. Then, two years ago Dad died in a car crash, and we've been with Bobby ever since." 

"Wow, I'm sorry about your parents. I must seem like a whiny kid now." 

"Not at all. I was little when the fire happened, and my dad was a crap dad anyway. He'd stay out all night and get drunk. And he got violent when he drank." Dean rubbed his cup, "I guess that's why I'm so obsessive with Sam, I don't want him to get hurt ever again."

"That's horrible. I get a few insults a day, but I've never been physically hurt on purpose." Cas looked genuinely concerned. 

"It happened and it's over now. Nothing I can do now, but make sure it never happens again." Dean shrugged. "I suffered the blunt of it, but it didn't do much. Sammy ended up with PTSD." 

"He seems fine though. Maybe a little bookish, but that never hurt anyone." Cas looked really confused then smiled, "Scratch that last bit actually. Books can hurt a lot." They laughed lightly. 

"Well, the thing is, symptoms only start cropping up around certain triggers. So like the cemetery where he's buried, smell of whiskey, any reports of domestic violence, even just getting yelled at will send him into a pit of anger, anxiety, and depression." Dean listed, Sam didn't try to hide it, so he figured it would be okay. 

~*~

Now they were at a movie theater. They were picking out a movie to see. After much debate they settled on Cinderella, it was Cas's favorite princess growing up and Dean saw no harm in it.

The beginning was adorable, and they both fell in love. It wasn't until Ella's father remaried that Cas started getting a little funny. Watching them call her names and treat her like a servant must have hit a raw nerve with him. Despite how early on was on the movie, by the time she was running through the forest on the horse, Cas was in tears. 

"You okay?" Dean whispered to him. 

"I'm fine. I can tell you later. After the movie." He whispered back. He took Dean's hand and squeezed it. By the end, Cas very nearly had a mental breakdown. He apparently loved the movie, though. 

"I'll drive you home, and you can tell me what's up with you. Good?" Dean smiled at his something relationship person. Cas nodded and they climbed into the car. 

"I came out of the closet just before Gabriel did. Even before then they didn't like me much, but now they have a reason, albeit an awful one. I've never heard a negative word come out of Anna's mouth until I told her." He played with the end of his sleeve, "Now she alone calls me a faggot on a regular basis. Freak, idiot, filth, useless, disgraceful. I pretended I didn't care, I guess that turned into becoming practically emotionless, because soon afterwords I got machine, sociopath, weirdo, psychotic, and sometimes a combination. I guess watching Cinderella go through what I do just messed me up. "

"Sounds like a fun family you have. And it looks like we're here, so I'll see you on Sunday." Dean smiled and Cas leaned over and kissed his cheek before running inside.


End file.
